


concilliation

by sonatine



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Semi-Public Sex, city council chambers, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 11:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8748343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonatine/pseuds/sonatine
Summary: Two councilmen from opposing counties face off in city council chambers.
And out.





	

“It’s not only illogical,” said Councilman Pierce, “but it reeks of utter mismanagement.” **  
**

“I think you’ll find,” the council representative from the neighboring town, one S. Rogers, said, looking frankly bored, “that our proposal is not only beneficial for both towns but also fiscally sound.”

“It’s horseshit,” said Pierce, and stalked out of the council chambers. Bucky rose smoothly to his feet, belatedly calling for a quick recess, as the court stenographer stifled a grin.

“Are you an idiot?” Bucky then said, striding around the table to get up in Rogers’ face. “I figured you were reckless, like everyone in your weirdly intense town, but keep that nonsense in your own county.”

Rogers looked supremely unimpressed, and told him so in a colorful variety of words and gestures, and both Councilman Barton and his interpreter Kate had to physically hold Bucky back.

Rogers grinned at him, a shit-eating smile, as he returned to his seat with the rest of the visiting delegates.

“Easy, Barnes,” Councilwoman Hill warned, and Bucky focused his breathing and prepared for an epic takedown of a bill proposal once Pierce returned from his snit.

+

“You were on top form today,” Bucky breathed as he pushed Steve against the wall of the empty office on an upper floor of city hall. “That’s like the top ten most upset I’ve seen Pierce.”

“He deserves it,” said Steve, lazily kissing up Bucky’s jawline. “What an asshole.”

“Technically my boss though,” Bucky said, as Steve got a hand down his pants. “The bill proposal went okay, though, didn’t it?”

“Yeah, Buck, that was so good,” Steve said, running a gentle hand through his hair. “I’m so proud of you.”

“Yeah?” Bucky said, worriedly. “I think my hands were shaking –”

“You couldn’t tell at all. This will be really helpful for your district –”

“Not as great for yours though.”

“I can handle mine just fine,” Steve said with a cocky grin.

“Fuckhead,” Bucky said fondly, pulling him in for a thorough kiss. “Did you listen to this week’s radio drama update?”

“Noooo, haven’t had time yet –”

“Hurry up, dude, I have to talk to you about Margot –”

“I hate Margot.”

“You’re crazy, Berenice has been baiting and switching her –”

“Don’t you dare breathe a bad word about Berenice,” said Steve, sliding down to his knees.

“God, you have terrible taste,” Bucky said, as Steve worked his deep throat magic.

+

“Wait.” Bucky’s hand shot out to stop Steve from opening the heavy council chambers doors. He tugged Steve’s collar up to cover the teeth marks on his neck. “Okay, you’re good.”

“Thanks.” Steve checked the empty hallway and risked a stealthy kiss. “See you tonight. We need anything from the store?”

“Cereal and dish soap,” Bucky said, and dodged in front of Steve to enter the chambers first.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr link](http://sonatine.tumblr.com/post/149159670504/a-small-gift-for-dirtybinary-its-not-only)


End file.
